


Spoken Fantasies

by GettingGreyer



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingGreyer/pseuds/GettingGreyer
Summary: Ty Lee had not had a moment of privacy since she set off with Azula to find the Avatar and as a result she has neglected some very important duties. When she finally finds a moment of peace she gets to work, but she is quickly interrupted by Azula who decides to help Ty Lee along by watching her.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 384
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	Spoken Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the most self-indulgent things I have ever written. Which is saying something, because a lot of what I write is extremely self-indulgent but this fic is especially so.
> 
> I participated in MMoM last year, but when it came around this year I had completely forgotten about it but luckily I was apparently inspired enough to write this in a day and well in time for Day 1 of the event.
> 
> It truly is amazing. I have like 50 WiPs of various length and I average about 7-and-a-half words a week, but somehow I wrote this 2k fic in the relatively short span of time of twelve hours. It's really amazing what the power of masturbation creates.

Ty Lee was in desperate need of a release.

Her thumb circled around her clit as her fingers quickly entered her. She usually preferred to slow her pleasure, to tantalize herself until she was on the brink before she let herself reach her peak. But the last time she had orgasmed was months ago, back when she was still in the circus. Azula's hunt for the Avatar rarely offered time or privacy. Ty Lee had to take the opportunities she could get and, at the moment, this was the only one she had.

Her free hand moved under her shirt, her fingernails gently scratched her stomach as her palm rose and cupped her breast. Her fingers quickly wrapped themselves around her erect bud and squeezed the nipple, while her other fingers dashed in and out of her quivering entrance. Her entire body was tense with strumming energy and her hands were slowly teasing it out of her. She increased her pace—desperate to achieve the completion that she'd been aching for.

But then a soft chuckle filled the previously empty tent and Ty Lee's eyes snapped open and her hands stilled. Her face was flushed with embarrassment and shame as she looked at the tent's flap and saw Princess Azula towering at its entrance. Ty Lee was stunned for a moment, but when Azula's eyes shifted towards Ty Lee's pants she realized that her hand was still between her legs. She mumbled an urgent apology as she began to pull her hands to her side, her entire body aching at the sudden loss of contact.

"There's no need to stop on my account." Azula smirked, her eyes flared in what could either be playfulness or cruelty—knowing Azula it was likely both. "I'm sure you were enjoying yourself before I arrived. I didn't mean to interrupt."

Ty Lee laughed, though she wasn't sure why. It had seemed like a safe move to break the awkward tension, but Azula frowned in displeasure and her eyes narrowed and Ty Lee realized she shouldn't have laughed at all. She tried again to dispel the tension, "What do you need, Princess?"

"It doesn't matter anymore," Azula waved dismissively, her eyes preying on the glistening wetness on Ty Lee's fingers. "The real question is—what do you need, Ty Lee?"

"I-I don't know what you mean, 'Zula." Ty Lee's entire body was boiling from the growing heat.

Azula stalked towards Ty Lee, her movements were slow and deliberate like a predator. Ty Lee had always thought of Azula as a dragon—large and fearsome with great and terrifying power that could cause anyone to shake with dread—but now Ty Lee was more reminded of a snake. Azula's movements were precise and cunning as her eyes remained transfixed on her prey and Ty Lee was shaking for other reasons entirely. She crouched at Ty Lee's feet and when she spoke it was with a silvery forked-tongue, one that Ty Lee had seen her use countless times to achieve her desires.

"Tell me, Ty Lee." Azula picked up Ty Lee's hand and brought it to her lips, pressing a gentle kiss to the knuckles that were still covered in Ty Lee's release. "Have I kept you too occupied?"

Ty Lee's insides fluttered at Azula's sultry voice and as Azula kissed her hand again she felt the subtle, brief, and alluring touch of her tongue. Ty Lee felt her thighs rub against each other; the slow movement was tortuous compared to her earlier deliberate fingering.

"No," Ty Lee began, but again Azula's disapproving face silenced her. She knew what Azula wanted to hear—it's what a yearning part of her wanted to say, but she knew she couldn't say it. She had never been one for decorum, but even she knew that these desires overstepped all respectable boundaries.

Azula sighed and the noise caused a quiver of equal parts fear and arousal throughout Ty Lee's body. Azula let go of Ty Lee's hands, but she seemingly and deliberately let it fall between Ty Lee's legs as if daring—commanding—Ty Lee to continue. She then moved her hand through Ty Lee's hair and her long fingernails gently scratched Ty Lee's scalp, an action that was more arousing than it ought to be. Ty Lee was nearly shaking with desire that had yet to be fulfilled and she knew that Azula was pushing her further towards the edge.

"Let's try again," Azula's finger stroked a slow path down Ty Lee's face and gently caressed her lips. "And this time, speak truthfully. Have I kept you too occupied?"

"Yes," Ty Lee gasped. "Yes, Princess Azula."

Azula smiled, her teeth gleamed beneath her lips like fangs and Ty Lee half-wondered if she was about to be devoured. "Go on," Azula encouraged.

"I-I haven't had the chance to …" Ty Lee's eyes clamped shut and she stopped resisting the urge as her hand slid beneath her clothes and between her legs. "... pleasure myself." She groaned as she spoke, the slight touch of her fingers against her sex causing a rush of ecstacy to flood her system.

A hand wrapped around her wrist and stopped her. Ty Lee peeled her eyes open, afraid that she'd gotten the wrong idea and was about to be punished, but Azula stared at her with an intense fire in her eyes.

"Take off your clothes first. I want to see all of you."

The command sent a wave of pleasure through Ty Lee that pure touch alone could never create. She pulled down her pants, all the while she was hyper aware of Azula's burning eyes on her. She tossed her pants to the corner of the room and the cold air made her shiver. She spread her legs and she looked towards Azula, whose eyes hadn't once left her body.

"Keep going," Azula instructed. "I want all of your clothes off."

Ty Lee moaned at the command, the dominance in Azula's tone and posture made her feel weak and dizzy. She pulled her top off and again tossed it to the corner, her nipples were erect and red with arousal—instantly attracting Azula's hard gaze.

Ty Lee waited for her next command as Azula's eyes roamed over her entire body. She stared at Ty Lee's round breasts before following the path down her stomach and thighs, and then turning towards Ty Lee's glistening center. Azula licked her lips and Ty Lee's clit twitched in agony.

"You're so wet—you're dripping." Ty Lee waits. She wanted to touch herself—touch Azula—but she knew she was not allowed. Ever since Princess Azula entered her tent she had taken control and she was the one in charge of Ty Lee's pleasure. "You may continue now, but slowly."

Ty Lee whined at the command, but she reluctantly slowed her eagerness as she began to touch herself again. Her left hand went to her breast while her right drifted between her thighs. She circled the tender nipple, while her fingers slowly stroked through her wet folds. She wanted to touch her clit, which was throbbing with desire, but Azula's words kept her fingers still as they moved with deliberate caution. They circled around her entrance and just as they were about to push through—

"Only one finger for now."

"'Zula," Ty Lee moaned as a single finger entered her. Her entrance barely stretched at the intrusion and she felt so painfully empty. "You're so cruel."

Azula chuckled, but didn't say anything more so Ty Lee continued. She squeezed her breast as her finger curled inside of her. Her hips, without thought, thrust in the air—desperate for a quick relief that Azula wouldn't give.

"What do you think about?" Azula whispered. Ty Lee was sure Azula was still by her legs, but her voice was so soft and near it sounded as if she was right by her ear. "What do you think about as you get yourself off?"

"Being touched," Ty Lee's hand became rough as it switched to her other breasts. "All over," Her finger hooked inside her as she thrust. "Being loved …." Ty Lee hesitated as those last words left her lips, her eyes peeking towards Azula, but the princess showed no indication that Ty Lee's confession bothered her.

"Who do you imagine?"

"I don't know," Ty Lee's hand left her breast and instead gripped into the nape of her neck, leaving red crescent-shaped marks. "Anyone—random boys."

"Just boys?"

"No," Ty Lee's finger slowed and she imagined the gently pressing of a tongue sliding through her folds, red lipstick smearing against the skin. "Sometimes girls."

"Who?" Azula pressed again, her voice ferocious and hungry.

"N-no one specific," Ty Lee mumbled as her finger slowly made the daring approach towards her clit, but Azula grabbed her wrist again and stopped her. Her golden eyes were practically glowing with the fire in them and around Azula seemed to be an emanating heat, pulsating like waves from the sun.

"Don't lie," Azula's grip tightened around Ty Lee's wrist, causing delicious pain. "Who do you imagine?"

Ty Lee struggled to breath under Azula's intense gaze. She was completely enraptured by the princess and always had been; her domineering beauty and cascading strength were all coiled into a fearsome serpentine dragon. Her sharp nails felt like talons as they pressed dangerously into Ty Lee's skin, they were nearly on the verge of tearing. And while the princess wasn't firebending, Ty Lee could feel the phantom flames as they twisted around the princess—devastating and stunning. 

"You," the word left Ty Lee's lips like a prayer and Azula's grip loosened, a slight smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "I think of you—always you."

"You may add another finger." Azula released Ty Lee's wrist, leaving behind beautiful crescent marks on her skin.

Ty Lee eagerly slid another finger inside of her. Her clit quivered at the lack of attention, but Azula's hard gaze was stern and absolute. Her fingers pushed in and out of her entrance and she jerked her hips to match with her fingers' thrusts.

"What do I do to you?" Azula's words sizzled through the air like humming electricity; they crackled with burning tension, a single moment from becoming alight.

"You touch me everywhere." Ty Lee's other hand transversed across her body, groping her breasts, caressing her stomach, and sliding behind her to squeeze her butt. "You're so strong, you can do anything, touch everywhere."

"Be specific," Azula growled. "Tell me  _ exactly _ what you imagine." Ty Lee moaned, her movements were erratic as her hips desperately thrust into her hand but she carefully avoided her clit as she strung herself along with empty pleasure.

"You're nails, scratching me—marking me!" Ty Lee's hand dove across her belly, but her short nails only dug slightly and didn't tear the skin. She imagined the painful prickle of Azula's nails driving across her skin in a fit of passion, tearing and ripping with want and desire.

"What else?"

"Biting." Ty Lee's hand reached for the crescent marks on her nape. They were a woeful substitute for the real thing. Azula would claim Ty Lee for herself, licking and suckling at her neck before her teeth broke through the skin. "Making me yours." Her fingers tore through her and Ty Lee felt herself climb ever higher to her peak.

"What else?"

Ty Lee's mind turned frantic with every desire and fantasy flooding her mind with equal levels of intensity. They swirled in her mind and she struggled to express any as spoken words. Her hand moved to her own wrist as she thrust deeper into herself, resisting the urge to escalate her pleasure by touching her aching bud.

"What else?" Azula pressed, her voice on the edge of pleasure and danger.

Ty Lee mewled, "You—control." Her words left her body in rapid pace, tripping over themselves as they fumbled into existence. "Taking control, restraining me—doing whatever you want." Ty Lee didn't stop speaking, but she was no longer aware of what she was saying. Her fantasies and desires spilled from her lips faster than she could comprehend them and by the end she was rapidly breathing as her throat ached from exertion.

She felt herself nearing her release and she reluctantly slowed her fingers as she waited for Azula's command. Her body was throbbing with desire and strung tension that needed a release, but she waited. Azula's slow breathing was the only thing she could hear—the only thing she cared to hear. Azula spoke and delivered Ty Lee everything.

"Touch yourself."

Ty Lee's fingers increased to a frantic thrusting as her thumb circled around her clit, roughly pressing into the nub with permission finally granted. Her aching body convulsed as a tidal wave of pleasure sent her to the edge and pushed her to the abyss. Her body clamped around her fingers in an explosive eruption as a loud moan ripped through her body. Her orgasm hit her hard and fast, rapidly overtaking her senses until all she felt was the rhythmic thrumming of her contracting muscles. She didn't stop touching herself as she road through the tsunami of pleasure, cascading herself through another wave as wetness seeped through her hands.

Her body finally calmed, her clit erect and sensitive but finally satisfied. She felt fuller than she ever did and the aching empty desire that filled her had been replaced with a pleasant warmth and satisfaction.

Azula was hard to read in that moment. Her eyes lacked the fire they had carried the whole night and her lips were pressed tight.

"Thanks," Ty Lee tried to find anything in Azula's expression, but everything was painfully blank. Azula was always the hardest to read when Ty Lee was at her most desperate to understand her. "Do you—I mean, do you want me to do anything for you?" Ty Lee imagined what Azula would look like when she was on the verge of pleasure. What face would she make? What sounds? Her face flushed at the thought and she hoped Azula didn't realize what she was thinking.

"That won't be necessary."

Azula stood up to leave and Ty Lee fell back in her sleeping bag, feeling disappointed and ridiculous. Azula paused at the tent flap and turned to look at Ty Lee. She looked small and strangely vulnerable; Ty Lee thought she might have even saw a slight redness on her cheeks—nothing like the dragon Ty Lee had come to expect.

"I enjoyed that. Perhaps we could do it another time." And then she left.

_ Another time. _

Those words filled Ty Lee with a pleasant sensation that she couldn't put to words, but it touched her heart in a way tonight's pleasure hadn't. She smiled as she slept that night, feeling truly content and complete in a way that she never had before.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, because I had a super fun time writing this!
> 
> I had a clear idea of how I wanted this fic to be set up and the actual smut, but when I got to the end I struggled with deciding the ending and I ended up going with this. I think it's good? Kind of fluffy, but not too much, which is how I like Tyzula when it takes place during the war. I didn't want to make Azula too cold since that'd be a downer, but the girl is so guarded it's hard for me to imagine her being softly intimate. So, I tried to strike a balance with Azula taking a step towards that while still being distant. Which is probably the only part of this fic where I actually thought about the characters and not the smut tbh.


End file.
